


If You Wear That Velvet Dress

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canto Bight, Extra Treat, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Height Differences, Older Woman/Younger Man, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Poe knew undercover work wasn't exactly his forte so being asked by Vice-Admiral Holdo to play her partner on a mission in Canto Bight came as something of a surprise. He figured he could handle being pretty and distracting, in any case, and who knew? It might even be fun.





	If You Wear That Velvet Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittersnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake/gifts).



> Title from U2.

“You know, I’m not generally Leia’s go-to for stuff like this,” Poe said, fixing his collar and retying his cravat for about the hundredth time. He was fairly certain this suit cost more than all his paychecks from the NRDF put together. “She says I’m too flashy for undercover.” Also too honest.

“But you look lovely in the suit,” Holdo said, giving Poe a once-over he could see from the mirror.

Poe eyed himself. He felt uncomfortable, unused to the fancy dress, but he had to admit the admiral had a point. He swept a hand over his hair. “So you want flashy?”

“I want pretty,” she said. “If the target’s eyes are on you, they won’t be on me.”

Turning around to face her, Poe smiled slowly. “I’m the distraction. You’re the thief.”

“Now you’ve got it.” Holdo’s smile had a touch of sly wickedness to it that reminded Poe of Leia. He suspected they were quite the pair when left to their own devices. “Though let’s call me the… procurer of information. It sounds more dignified.”

Poe laughed. He almost thought this might even be fun.

-

When Poe and Holdo strode into the target’s favorite casino on Canto Bight, all heads turned towards them. As well they should, Poe thought. Holdo was dressed in a shimmery, floor-length gown that emphasized her slender height, her hair newly dyed a soft lavender. Poe might have entertained a thought or two that was highly inappropriate considering their professional relationship, but judging by Holdo’s tiny knowing smirk, she suspected and didn’t care.

Poe knew he looked dashing in the suit, and he knew he looked fine with his arm around Holdo’s waist, clearly presenting the picture that they were together.

Because for tonight, at least, on Cantonica, they were.

It was all part of the distraction, Holdo said. They were playing a wealthy couple on vacation, ready to throw their money around and have the night of their lives. They were frivolous and handsome, the sort of couple that no one would suspect anything nefarious of, not here. They would never be looking to steal weapon design plans right from under the nose of an engineer looking to sell to the highest bidder.

Poe suspected most of the money they were planning on throwing around was out of Holdo’s private purse; the Resistance would never have the funds to run a con like this. He knew better than to draw attention to that.

He signaled a passing server and snagged two glasses of something fizzy and undoubtedly alcoholic, passing one to Holdo. She tipped her glass to his and sipped, baring the long, long line of her throat.

Poe took a larger gulp than he probably should.

“What looks good, honey?” Holdo asked, her voice a purr, and Poe reminded himself this was a game to fit the biggest casino on Canto Bight.

“There’s an open spot at that zinbiddle table,” Poe said, and steered Holdo over, his arm still around her waist, his hand on her hip. He slowly dragged his hand back, sliding over her with a familiarity he didn’t actually possess as she sat at the table and tossed down some coins.

“Deal us in,” she said, giving the dealer a smile, and Poe stood behind her like a fond partner.

He made cheery conversation with the other players, keeping them charmed and off-guard while Holdo won, but not too big. Too big would bring too much attention of the wrong sort.

As Holdo played, Poe scanned the room, keeping an eye out for the mark. He spotted her at a sabacc table, humanoid, with green skin and large, far-set eyes. He leaned in to whisper in Holdo’s ear, making it look like it was about the game but actually indicating that he had found the engineer. He brushed his lips over the skin of her neck and she turned her head slightly, glancing towards the sabacc tables without being obvious.

“I’m bored of zinbiddle,” Holdo proclaimed, rising gracefully to her feet and collecting her winnings.

“Already?” Poe said, recognizing that it was time to set up their distraction.

“Too easy. I need more of a challenge.”

“Darling,” Poe said, setting his teeth. “Remember what happened last time. When things become too challenging you tend to lose my money.”

Holdo arched one delicate eyebrow. Her closeness to Poe emphasized how much taller she was than him, the way Poe had to tilt his head back to look her in the eye. “Your money?”

“Our money.”

“ _My_ money, if we’re being accurate. Or have you forgotten how this works?”

“Don’t make a scene,” Poe said, glancing around as though embarrassed, laying his hand to Holdo’s elbow.

She yanked out of his grasp. “I’ll make a scene if I damn well please!”

They had begun attracting attention now, including, Poe noticed, that of their mark. It was working. “Please calm down.”

“Calm down?” Holdo snapped her fingers and grabbed the resulting drink offered her, downing it with an ease Poe was distantly impressed by. “Would you like me to remind you why we’re here? Honey? Or have you forgotten her so soon?”

“You know that was nothing,” Poe said, lowering his voice, and Holdo’s palm snapped out, smacking his cheek hard.

“I remember,” she hissed, and stormed off, spine perfectly straight, tall form radiating bruised yet unbeaten dignity.

Poe swept his hand through his hair, adopting a sort of sheepish, ‘what can you do?’ air before casually making his way towards the sabacc, where the mark was just ending a game, heading to the bar.

Poe followed. His cheek stung; Holdo had enjoyed that, he thought. She certainly hadn’t held back.

He stood next to the mark, ordering a drink. She eyed him, taking a measured sip of her wine. “Rough night?”

Poe chuckled quietly. “Sorry. I don’t generally like to air my business in a crowd.”

“It happens.” She offered him her hand, long fingers with perfectly manicured nails. “Siala Jin.”

Poe raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back. “Bardan Khaar. Pleasure.”

“I’ll say,” Siala said and slid her hand out of Poe’s, letting the touch linger just a little.

She was interested; that was good. Holdo’s intel had suggested she liked a bit of fire with her charm.

Siala brushed her fingertips over Poe’s reddened cheek. “Perhaps some ice?”

Poe smiled at her, the sort of smile he generally only used when he was trying to get his way. “Feels better already.”

She laughed. “Well, that was easy.” She leaned in, open and inviting. “Won’t your partner be jealous?”

Letting his fingers slide over Siala’s wrist before accepting his drink from the bartender, Poe said, “A bit of jealousy might suit me.”

Siala’s smile was warm and suggestive, and the rest was easy. Mindless, flirtatious banter, lingering touches, eye contact. Poe might not be the ideal undercover agent but he was good at this, at connecting, at making beings feel at ease, making them feel wanted. Part of him felt a bit guilty at the show of it but then, this woman would happily sell dangerous weapons to whoever could afford them, regardless of who they intended to hurt, so he couldn’t be too cut up about it.

He only needed to keep her busy until Holdo returned, ensure Siala stayed far away from her hotel room, where Holdo would be stealing – or, rather, procuring the plans, Poe reminded himself with a trace of amusement.

“Feel like being my good luck charm?” Poe asked, leaning in a little.

“What’s your pleasure?”

“Savareen Whist, I think.”

“Another play for jealousy?” Siala wondered. She was practically pressed up against Poe’s front, suggesting she wasn’t concerned about the answer either way.

“I like it interesting, and so does she,” Poe said, and offered his arm. “As, I suspect, do you.”

Siala accepted. “I’m all in.”

Poe wasn’t actually much good at Savareen Whist, but that hardly mattered. He won a few hands, lost a few, but Siala was laughing and remaining engrossed and that was all Poe needed. He saw Holdo approach over Siala’s shoulder, giving him a tiny nod that let him know she had been successful. Poe broadened his smile, half for Holdo and half for Siala.

“I see you’re content losing my money,” Holdo said as she came up to them, arms crossed over her chest, looking down at Poe.

“Darling,” he said, one arm still around Siala’s waist.

Siala showed no interest in moving; indeed, she looked rather keen on enjoying being part of the show. “Siala Jin,” she said, her smile for Holdo just as flirtatious as it had been for Poe.

“Tera,” Holdo said, eyes narrowed, though her body language was faintly open, indicating interest. She was good, Poe thought, reading the situation and realizing she could play this another way.

“Cooled down, I hope, darling?” Poe asked.

“Oh, honey, I don’t think you want me cooled down,” Holdo said, oozing a suggestiveness that made Poe’s mouth go a little dry.

She was good at this, all right, and Poe was surprised by how much he wanted at least a little bit of it to be real.

Siala licked her lower lip and shifted a bit so that she was halfway in between Holdo and Poe. “It’s rather incredibly unfortunate that I have business to attend to shortly,” she said, “but I hope I can count on seeing more of you both?”

Her look made it obvious what sort of ‘more’ she had in mind.

Holdo slid her arm around Poe from the other side of Siala, hand settling low, just at the swell of his ass, and she said, “Oh, I hope very much that will be true. Bardan?”

“It was a pleasure,” Poe said, letting his fingers glide down Siala’s arm, and then he let Holdo lead him away from the game. He could feel the way Siala’s eyes lingered on them and congratulated himself on a job well done.

“I almost want to take her up on that,” Poe murmured as they walked through the crowded casino, and Holdo chuckled.

“In a different life, she might be fun,” Holdo agreed. “You were even better a distraction than I could have asked for.”

“So you can put in a good word for me to Leia, then.”

“Perhaps I’d like to keep this quiet, have you to myself.”

“How underhanded of you, Admiral. I like it. No trouble on your end?”

“None I couldn’t handle,” Holdo said with a slight lift and fall of her shoulders. “I’ve transmitted a copy of the plans back to Leia already as a precaution.”

Poe nodded. “She’ll be happy.” He was almost sorry they couldn’t stay and enjoy what Canto Bight had to offer; he hadn’t had a vacation in longer than he could recall and Holdo was more enjoyable company than Poe had expected. If she ever needed someone to play her lover again, Poe would volunteer.

“Dameron,” Holdo said, voice low, and Poe felt her tense.

He caught the direction of her gaze, the being at a zinbiddle table doing a double-take, and he thought maybe Holdo was proving to be slightly more recognizable than suited their purposes. They only needed to get out clean now, and this could be the sort of attention that would put Siala on her guard, get them stopped before they made it off-world with the weapon design.

The guy was collecting coins like he was ready to follow them and approach Holdo, and that just wouldn’t do. The wrong name out of his mouth falling on the wrong being’s ears and the whole game would be over.

“I have a very inappropriate and very cliché suggestion that might work,” Poe said, “or else it will just be inappropriate and cliché.”

“I’m open,” Holdo said, and let Poe sweep her off into a corner.

“Sorry, Admiral,” he said under his breath just before he went up on his toes and pulled Holdo down, kissing her.

Her hair was soft beneath his fingers and she went with it, mouth open, smelling faintly of expensive perfume, musky and sweet. Poe heard footsteps falter near them and then move away; it had worked. Nothing made a being more uncomfortable than catching someone making out.

Poe let the kiss linger a bit longer, telling himself it was only to be sure, but knowing that honestly, he was simply into it. Holdo wasn’t pushing him off so she couldn’t be all that bothered.

“I think we’re clear, Commander,” she said against his mouth, and Poe blinked into her eyes.

“Er, yeah, I think so,” he said, and straightened, restoring the distance between them, fixing his clothes.

A small, amused smirk graced Holdo’s features and she took Poe’s arm again, leading him off towards the exit.

He didn’t see the being anywhere around but Poe’s heart still beat just a little bit quicker until they were back on the ship, until Poe was behind the stick and they were in the air, getting clearance to depart. They made the jump to lightspeed and Poe exhaled, stretching his arms behind his head and smiling at Holdo.

“We make an okay team, huh, Admiral?”

She turned in the copilot’s seat, leaning her chin on her hand. “When you listen, anyway, flyboy.”

Poe watched the elegant line of her throat. He loosened his cravat, unbuttoning the top couple of buttons of his shirt. “I think I’m kind of in the mood for listening.”

“Yes?”

Humming a small sound of agreement, Poe spread his legs a bit. He knew he was pushing it, testing, continuing on in the vein of his inappropriate idea except now there wasn’t any excuse; the mission was over. All they needed to do was arrive back at base. No more undercover work, no more excuses to put his hand on Holdo’s waist or his lips on her neck.

But there was a steady thread of adrenaline still pumping in his blood, paired with that sense of pure animal attraction he couldn’t deny. He didn’t think he was wrong in thinking Holdo felt it, too.

But she was still in charge, here, and she was the one who was going to make the call.

Poe was okay with that.

Holdo’s gaze was heavy and considering before she looked to the controls, gauging the time they would spend in hyperspace, checking that everything was running as it should. Then she stood, so tall and graceful, long fingernails on Poe’s cheek, sliding down his neck, unlooping his cravat.

“Show me how well you listen, Poe,” she said, and Poe caught his lip between his teeth.

He had been right. This mission had turned out to be a hell of a lot of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> To my regret I couldn't get this to angry makeouts and pegging, but I hope this is something like what you wanted! :)


End file.
